To extend network access within or around a premises, users often connect additional network devices, such as routers. Due to network address translation and other configuration issues, providing content to devices connected to these additional network devices can create challenges in delivering content at specified quality levels. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for configuring networks.